Who Does He Really Love
by EverybodyLovesNiley
Summary: Miley told Nick she loved him, an hour before he was getting married.He told her he didn't feel the same way.He had to tell her the truth...or what he thought was the truth.One-Shot.Niley


"Miles" Nick said looking down. "I love penny, you cant come here, tell me you love me and expect me to love you too. That's not how it works" He couldn't even look into her eyes at the moment. "I'm getting married to Penny in an hour." They were in a room and he was in his tux.(except the jacket)

She felt multiple of things then. Humiliated, heart-broken, and just stupid. Humiliated because she just got rejected. Heart-broken because the love of her life is getting married, and stupid for even thinking that he would ever feel the same way as her.

Her eyes moistened but she wasn't going to cry. Or at least she prayed she wasn't. "O-okay, I'm sorry" She looked all around the room avoiding eye contact, or even just looking at him. She wanted to cry but she couldn't and she wouldn't. She trained her tears to stay in her eyes.

He must have noticed her watery eyes. "Miles PLEASE don't cry, Please." He said softly.

She shook her head. "I wont" she took a deep breath before continuing.

"Nick, I'm really happy for you. You finally found someone that's just right for you. I wont cry but if I do its because I'm really happy for you" She said with her voice cracking at some parts.

He just stood there feeling like a real jerk. He wanted to hug her and tell her it was all okay but he knew it wasn't and he also knew Miley too well. He knew she wouldn't want to hug him after what just happened. He took his chances and spread out his arms.

She shook her head, scooted back and looked down. "Nick, don't worry ill be out of your life forever" She looked up at him "Congratulations, I'm sorry for wasting your time" and she was out of there before he could disagree.

He sighed as he ran his hand through his curls.

* * *

She was walking down the hall feeling fatal but she wasn't crying she wanted to keep her dignity. Then she saw her best friend, Selena.

"Lena what are you doing here, at Nick's wedding? " she said in shock

"I came here for a friend's wedding, what's wrong?" her eyebrows knitting together in curiosity.

"I told him" she spoke, knowing that Selena knew exactly what she was talking about. There was only one person that she knew before Nick and that was Selena, they told each other everything since they were kids.

Selena's eyebrows shot up "you did, what did he say?"

"He doesn't feel the same way." Her voice barely audible but Selena heard it. "Aw Miles I'm so sorry" she pulled her into a big hug then pulled away.

"So, what are you going to do now?" she said being as heart-broken as Miley was from just listening to what happened.

"I'm going to the park, the one next to the river." She loved that park for many reasons but her top 1 was because it was where she met Nick when they were 8.

Selena asked if Miley wanted any company but she said no. She just needed to be alone so that she could think. They hugged once more then waved and said goodbye.

* * *

Nick watched as Penny walked down the aisle not being amazed or happy at all. The only thing he could think about at that point was a certain brunette he spoke with earlier.

The priest spoke not catching Nick's attention one bit, that is until he heard him say his name. "Nick?" the priest said again. "well, do you?" He said again.

Nick didn't answer, he just stood there. 1 minute passed. 2 minutes. 3 minutes. Soon, Penny lost her patience.

"Well?" She yelled in frustration. He just looked at her with an apologetic look.

Her eyes started to water. She then started crying but Nick just stood there. Then a huge bulb exploded in his head. "Nothing" he spoke more to himself than to her.

She looked at him with a confused look on her face. "What?" she said, tears still running down her face.

"When you cry I feel nothing but when Mil-"

"Miley! I knew it, you know what, the wedding is off" She ran out of the church with fury.

Nick really couldn't care less actually the truth is, he couldn't be happier. His parents and family weren't even there. Plus, Penny was just too clingy, she was bringing him down. She wanted too much from him and wasn't happy with what he could give her. And what he gave her was a lot.

* * *

While that was going on Miley was on the swing set remembering that exact day her and Nick met at that exact spot. It was a Friday

**Flashback**

_Miley walks up to Nick on the swings. "Hey, what sup" But Nick just ignored her._

"_My names Miley but some people call me Miles" He still ignored her._

"_So, you come here a lot?" Then he snapped "Why are you talking to me for."_

"_What do you mean? How come I cant talk to you?" He sighed then looked at her_

"_Ugh, your a girl, I'm a boy that means we cant be friends or talk. it's the rules" He said with confidence._

"_Nu uh" _

"_Yes huh"_

"_Fine" she said then she smiled. "When you get married to a dude, you can invite me to the wedding. I love a good comedy" she said with an evil smile on her face._

_He thought about it for a little while then extended his hand for her to shake it. "Hey Miley, my name is Nick" She shook it then laughed._

_When they met Nick learned two things about that girl. Miley was very different from other girls, and Miley was always a little smarter than he was._

**End of Flashback**

She smiled at the thought of that wonderful day when they were innocent kids, totally unaware of what the future would have in store for them.

* * *

After Penny ran out Nick was just standing there thinking about Miley for some strange reason. Then he knew what it was. "I love her" He said to himself. Sometimes you know some one for so long and you don't know you love them because somehow your blinded and in this case Penny was his blindfold.

But where, he thought. Selena! He knew she would know where Miley was. He met Selena 2 weeks after he met Miley so they were good friends.

"LENA!" He yelled looking for her in the halfway empty church. I guess Penny's family and friends left he thought.

"Yea?" He heard a voice behind him.

"Lena, Do you have any idea of where Miley is?" He asked desperately.

"Yup, she said something about a park or like a river" She said half unsure.

Once the word river came out of Selena's mouth Nick instantly remembered Miley's exact words. _Nick, don't worry ill be out of your life forever. _He had very negative thoughts in his head. What if she commits suicide or………committed suicide.

"Wh-what, n-n-no you don't think she-I have to go." And with that he ran searching for Miley leaving a very confused Selena behind.

"What?" She said in confusion. But instead of thinking on about what Nick was talking about she shrugged it off and went looking for the buffet. Well that's Selena for you.

* * *

After Nick checked all the lakes, rivers, beaches, and wells he knew about, he gave up. "She's dead" He whispered to himself. "And its all my fault!!" He yelled with tears sliding down his face.

He was a mess. Nothing could cheer him up at that point so he was walking to the only place that could help, where he met the girl who changed his life. The park.

He was walking with his head drooped down, tears on his face that he didn't bother wiping, and a broken-heart.

Still walking, he was about a yard and a half away from that exact swing set where he met _her. _As he was walking, he saw an object or a person already sitting on the swings. His vision was kind of blurry because of his tears but after a couple of steps he stopped and took another look at the person, it was a girl or just a guy who desperately needed a haircut. He then turned his head a little to the right and saw a river. "A river. that means….."

Turning his head back at the girl he then realized who it was. Then the girl slowly started to stand up and walk away slowly with her head looking at the ground.

"Miley!" He yelled repeatedly while he sprinted towards her. "Miley!"

She heard her name being called and as she turned around, she got picked up.

"Miley!" Nick said overjoyed, hugging her tight and kissing her forehead a couple of times.

"Nick?" A very shocked Miley said as he twirled her around in the air then placed her down. "Where's Penny?" Her eyes filling with confusion. "What's going on?"

"I left her, Miles I'm so sorry. I was stupid okay" taking both of her hands he continued "I love you and only you, please forgive me?" He questioned with hope.

She smiled and wrapped her hands around his neck and gave him a gentle kiss as he wrapped his hands around her lower back tightly. He pulled away and smiled as they went to the swings and started swinging.

"I still remember the day we met. On a Thursday" he said, pretty sure that he was right.

A giggle escaped her mouth as she spoke "Nick, it was a Friday." she kept smiling as she looked at him think and then say "Oh yeah." then he looked into her eyes and said "Your still smarter than me."

_He was her Nick and she was his Destiny._

**This took me a couple of hours but it was worth it. Reviews?? I want to know your honest opinions on my story. If you thought it wasn't really good please tell me because this is only my first one-shot so it wont hurt. (=**

**Also, my other story chapters will start being as long as this one. **


End file.
